


weiter so!

by Mishaspanties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Non Penetrative Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaspanties/pseuds/Mishaspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated P for Penis</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	weiter so!

His back was pressed against the bedsheets, fist clenching a handful of Irvin’s hair.  His hair was a mess, uneven from its usually perfectly separated part; despite being disheveled, he was still the epitome of seriousness. Levi knew what he probably looked like: bare from the waist down, his thighs spread wide over Erwin’s shoulders. He also knows that there is a flush spreading steadily down from his neck to his chest.

“Shit, ah-” Levi cursed, and his hips jerked upwards when he felt a hot tongue slide down from his shaft to his balls.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Erwin asked, his lips slick with saliva and Levi’s precome. Levi knew Erwin was just as affected as he was; the way his pupils were dilated and how his hips jerked against the sheets easily gave it away.

“You seem to forget who’s in charge,” Levi said after collecting his wits about him. He nudged Erwin’s head further down. “Hurry up and finish what you started.”

“As you wish, Levi,” Erwin said, mostly to humour him. But before he could reply, a tongue languidly made its way to his entrance, where it licked and teased him at an irritatingly slow pace. Erwin made no move to go further -  just lapped wetly at the hole before him. Levi let out a weak groan again and thrusted weakly up towards Erwin’s mouth. He cursed through gritted teeth and pushed Erwin’s head further, urging him to do more with his tongue. Erwin complied and slowly - _slowly_ \- nudged his tongue deeper. He didn’t wait after that and Levi let out a choked moan when Erwin’s tongue fucked in and out of him. Sweat dripped into his eyes and he hastily blinked them away. The tongue left, then; the tip of a thumb slipped carefully inside.

“Erwin,” came an escaped cry. Then Levi bucked up and bit his lip to prevent another embarrassing moan from escaping his throat. He heard clacking near the vial of oils where it usually was - tucked away in the corner of the mattress, and soon Levi could hear the slick sound of fingers being moistened. He didn’t hear the sound of the cap closing again, though he sincerely hoped that he had tightly closed the lid because it would be a hassle to clean up afterwards should it spill everywhere. Levi hissed when a cold finger touched his entrance. He clenched up instinctively and Erwin placed a soft kiss on the inside of his knee in a silentapology. A moment later, and the finger came back again, this time much warmer. He relaxed this time, and he noticed the hand that was in Erwin’s hair was now gripping the back of his neck. His other hand was entangled with Erwin’s. He clenched them both and brought Erwin in closer for a kiss. When their lips separated, Erwin was staring down intently at him.

“Faster,” he said in the small space between them. “I’m not delicate; I can handle more... Please.” The finger that was slowly pumping in and out of him stopped. Erwin pulled away suddenly, taking the finger that was inside Levi with him, and he found himself clenching on nothing. Erwin gripped the back of Levi’s thighs and pushed his knees toward his chest.

“It’s quite needy down here,” Erwin said. “It looks like it needs to be filled.” He punctuated this by thrusting in two fingers, and Levi shuddered. He threw a weak glare at Erwin, and tried to maintain some semblance of control. Erwin spread the fingers in his ass, and this was when Levi realised how exposed he was in that position. He pretended that the flush making its way down his chest was not there.

“I told you,” Levi said, grasping Erwin’s wrist. “I can handle more.” He pulled Erwin deeper inside him. He didn’t know when or how he had gone up to three fingers, but they were there and nothing was on his mind but coming and coming - _now_.

Erwin let go of Levi’s thighs and bent down and sucked in his cock. He could only let out a choked moan before he blacked out and came into Erwin’s hot mouth. Broad fingers fucked him through his orgasm until he batted his hand away.

Levi glanced down and noticed that Erwin had yet to come. Levi spread his tired thighs farther apart and sighed.

“Go ahead,” he said tiredly, and that was all Erwin needed before he bent over Levi, with his hand gripped on the bedsheets behind the other man’s head, and began fucking into his own fist.

“Levi,” Erwin moaned and as he shuddered, come splattered over Levi’s crotch. They both breathed heavily for several moments and Erwin slowly tucked himself by Levi’s side.

Levi ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach and clicked his tongue. “Tch. Now we’re filthy.”

“I do believe that is what happens after sex. Besides, Levi, you shouldn’t complain when I clearly remember it was you who jumped me -”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and, ah - is that someone calling for us? I think we should clean up and leave.” He turned away to pick up the clothes scattered about the room - but not before Erwin caught a glimpse of a blush staining Levi’s cheeks red.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a whole lot to [@Yullenator](https://twitter.com/Yullenator)/[baniita](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniita/pseuds/Baniita) and [Christina](http://prince-pratdragon.tumblr.com) for helping me with characterisation and my typos! (esp. the tenses. ya'll are such a gem.)
> 
>  
> 
> i don't know why i'm using a german title but whatever  
> inspired by talks with baniita and [this NSFW comic by kisu-no-hi](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/53244477110)  
> also i've never written for this fandom nor have i written any smut or porn of any kind i'm sorry
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/actual_shorts)


End file.
